Awakening
Summary: Thunderwing's lab is under attack. But he has one more trick up his sleeve. Science Laboratory ''A huge, armoured laboratory, a Decepticon insignia proudly emblazoned across the top, this building looms over the city, Decepticon guards routinely launching from the roofs. Inside is a steampunk paradise, slave workers toiling away overseen by Decepticon guards, various machines and devices scattered about. This is where is all happens, folks! Thunderwing says, "Galvatron, preparations on Nebulos are reaching their final stage. I would have your best troops attend me" Galvatron says, "I hope the final stage arrives soon. I weary of delays. Decepticons, to the spaceport." Thunderwing says, "I do not delay my lord. My fist is as swift as my mind" Thunderwing sits in his chair at the centre of his kingdom, awaiting the arrival of the extra forces from Earth. In his hand he clutches the box, now open and empty, the fruits of his labours all around him. Slave workers continue to put the finishing touches on a huge armoured form that takes up most of the space on the far wall, covered with sheets of metal. Benches to his side show half-finished projects, many of them very advanced, and to the other side are several cages, each filled with withered humanoid remains. This... is his home. Galvatron throws the door to the lab open, presumably announced, but uninterested in waiting for anyone to open it for him. "We have come, Thunderwing. You may commence the operation." "Ugh, cages, really? Way to live out a scene from 'The Bride of The Space Mummy,' Thunderwing. Gross," Pitchfork says as he enters the facility. He's careful to keep a few others in between himself and Galvatron. Dredge put puts through the door, transforming into his large robot form and then looking around. "Pretty..messy..in here." Mostly likely situated in that unenviable position between Pitchfork and Galvatron, Fusillade sidles in, gaze flicking critically over the different features, as if gleaning the importance and nature of each curiosity. She doesn't speak as of yet. "Mind your tongue, little Jet," booms the unmistakeably loud voice of Outburst as he advances towards the side of Thunderwing, arms clasped behind his back. "You are gazing upon divinity. Upon ultimate power made manifest by nothing more than the resourcefulness of the mind. Do not underestimate it. It is more awesome than anything you could comprehend in the WHOLE of your existance." He would go on, and seems eager to, but instead looks towards the metal-enshrouded form, quieting as he watches the work. Scrapper is here, once again serving in a grunt capacity. The Constructicon has already gone over his battle equipment and is just watching the finishing touches being put on the new Pretender Shell. He's going to have to have a long discussion with Thunderwing regarding all these half-finished projects. Some of them have a great deal of potential. Thrust skulks in somewhere in the background, arms crossed. He attempts to not look impressed, but mostly, he's just clueless. Thrust and science don't terribly get along. Perhaps something will go horribly wrong, and he'll get a chance to point and laugh! "Begin, mighty Galvatron?" Thunderwing echos from his chair, slowly standing up as he moves away from the gloom. "The project began thirty minutes ago." He starts to stride towards the new arrivals, firm in his position of power. "From this world will rise a new power, one that will take the galaxy by storm. The Decepticon empire will sweep across all inhabited worlds, stopped by noone, for who can stop the unstoppable object." With a small grin at Pitchfork, he gestures to the cages. "A failed experiment. I attempted to convert the biomass of the indigneous inhabitants of this world into pure energon. It worked, but at an inefficient rate." Galvatron is less interested in Thunderwing's typically grandiose pronouncements than in his science. "How inefficient?" he asks, thinking of Earth's teeming profusion of biomass. "Ah, that sounds pretty Space Mummy-like to me," says Pitchfork as Thunderwing speaks. "But more like 'Revenge of Space Mummy, Jr. That one sucked." He taps his foot nervously at Outburst but only adjusts his spaceglasses as he's yelled at. He also sidesteps to partially obscure himself behind Fusillade. "Do they still have that big thing here? The... Nebulan Skoropion Vs Fortress festival every year? I watched a live broadcast once and it was -crazy-..." "The process uses more energy than is produced, my liege" Thunderwing remarks dismissively. "Do not worry though, under my iron rule, there is no waste on Nebulos. The dead are collected and harvested, stripped and reduced to biomass in my smelting pools. Every ounce of energy this pathetic world is bent to my very whim, nothing here happens without my knowledge. Which is where the current crisis comes in." He strides over to a display, lighting it up. "Earlier, one of my harvester units was destroyed in a skirmish with several Autobots in this valley. Your huntsman, Scourge was also badly injured in the battle, but do not worry, he has been taken... care of. The Autobots are marching towards the capital, I will need most of your forces out there to fend them off, the rest to stay here with me and protect the work." "Huh, like I suggested we do to India some time ago," Fusillade deadpans. "But NOOOOOOOOO." She then pointedly glares in Thunderwing's direction. "Aside from the entertainment value, and the fact that taking on planets other than Earth and Cybertron actually IS a good idea, what do you intend to offer us in exchange for humoring you, and policing your feifdom, Thunderwing?" She shifts weight onto one hip, in case a defensive stance is needed. Dredge looks around under his sunglasses, rather unimpressed at all the mess and such, not to mention Thunderwing's apperant boasting. He looks over at Pitchfork , leveling his brow. He'd tell him to shut it, but he wouldn't want to ruin the cheery mood. Dredge crosses his arms and "Hrumphs". "What do I offer you?" Thunderwing cocks his head, and suddenly /strides/ over to Fusillade, piercing optics flashing at her. "What do I offer you? I offer you the opportunity to serve me and your master, to be here at our side when the Decepticon Empire emerges as the only power in the Galaxy worth anything. I offer power, ultimate power, the ability to crush stars and render planets uninhabitable. Is that not enough for you, Fusillade?" He tilts his head at her, mockingly. "I do try." Galvatron waves off Fusillade's demands. "Thank you for your concern, Fusillade, but the matter is in hand. Thunderwing serves my interests. He is about to complete the ultimate powered technorganic exoskeleton to my specifications. As Pretender Galvatron I will crush the Autobots single-handedly." He turns and indicates several Decepticons (the ones who want to come with). "You, you, you and you: come with me to intercept the Autobots. The rest of you stay here with Thunderwing." Thrust narrows his optics and glowers. Now, Thrust is a petty little bully, but it takes one to know one, and Thunderwing sure is trying to bully Fusillade around. He's happy enough that it isn't him being called out, but she's his superior, and where does the buck stop? If the Executrix isn't happy, nobody ain't happy. He moves to stand a bit more behind her, and then he squints even more. Did Galvatron wave at him or not? Can he get out of this or is he going to have to go out and actually fight for his living? Fusillade cants her helm to the side as Thunderwing strides up, saffron optics aglint with a flare of skepticism. She holds her ground, the bulk of her response cut off by Galvatron's commentary. Jaw clenched, she coolly states, folding hands, "We wouldn't want to see you damaged by any intentional acts of sabotage, My Liege." At this point, she narrows optics, and says, "Planets uninhabitable? Well, where's the fun in ruling THAT?" Sirens start to flare up around the base and klaxons blare out. Thunderwing simply gives Fusillade a curt smile. "Well, when all this is over, perhaps I will teach you the fun in that." He regains his posture as gumby guards start to scramble. "The Autobots have reached the city limits, they must be crushed like the pitiful insects they are. NOTHING must stop me!" Scrapper moves to stand next to Fusillade. "Don't worry," he comments. "Once someone else has rendered it inhabitable, my Constructicons will rebuild it from scratch in our own image. It'll be as good as new. Better, even." As he's not pointed at, Pitchfork crosses his arms over his chest and leans against a post, offering Outburst and Thunderwing a casual sneer. As the klaxons go off, he pulls out his Limited Edition Replica Megatron Pistol (8 of 20) and sets it to Green Laser. "Maybe when this is over we can submit the security camera feed to 'Ironic Firefights Caught on Tape.'" Dredge wouldn't mind staying behind and cleaning up this huge mess. His optics wonder from one half-finished project together, sighing lightly at the screaming inefficiency. He idily punches his fist into his bucket."Well..Where ever I'm need Lord Galvatron." Fusillade's hematite lips part to return Thunderwing's predatory leer with a fanged one of her own. "Oh, I'm sure you can." She spares a thin chuckle at Scrapper. "Oil baths and recreational anodizing had better be involved." With a whisk of wingblades about her knees, leaving cool air in her wake, she weaves back to the entry. She stands expectantly, in a tacit invitation for other Decepticons to pile outside to beat back the Autobot advance. Galvatron turns on heel to lead the Decepticon interception group out to the battle! "Oh you don't know the half of it," Scrapper replies, "You should see the map I've laid out for when we finally conquer Earth. Australia is basically a gigantic robo-spa." Scrapper casually gets his pistol ready for the inevitable killing that's going to happen ever since the sirens started going off. Fusillade snorts in disbelief! However, that doesn't stop her from flanking Galvatron on the way out. Dredge draws his weapon and moves over to stand guard at the main door to the Lab. He isn't the fondest of gaurd duty, but it's better then nothin. As battle begins in the city a low rumbling can be heard, faint and likely unnoticeable against the sounds of labor within the labs. Yet it grows louder and louder, as if something is approaching. The first sign of approach comes in the form of blaringly bright headlights. Dredge will get to see them upclose and personal, though, as an absolutely MASSIVE semi-truck -RIPS- across the ground. From its trailer launches a pair of massive red missiles, blazing through the air as they impact the side of the laboratories front walls with a deafening BOOM of explosion as the truck begins to shift and expand, car carrier trailer enwrapping around a white form to make the imposing power armor of Ultra Magnus. <> Roaring out these orders as he transformers, Ultra Magnus makes a run towards his makeshift entrance, leading his team into battle with his plasma rifle held high. "And most of all... kick the slag out of the Decepticons!" Nightbeat is apart from the main assault force, using cover and 'back alley' approaches, his sensory package is tuned to full gain, seeking to wipe out any potential monitoring stations. He's tracking the Autobot movements as well, making sure that his progress doesn't lag too far behind as he starts scanning for higher ground, suitable places to snipe from. He's got a grim expression on his faceplate as he pulls wires free of a device that may or may not have been tied to Thunderwing's systems and then starts to drift a bit closer to the main force as they get close. Twitch WAS riding inside of Ultra Magnus' cab, was little more than a tiny cassette tape a moment ago. As the City Commander transforms however, Twitch does likewise, flipping out a window and unfolding as he spreads his wings wide. A moment later, he descends to land on Magnus' shoulder as he charges forward. He's not trying to be overly familiar, he's just literally taking Red Alert's words to heart. 'That blinking collar around your neck is rigged to shut you down if you go too far from Ultra Magnus' It wasn't till afterwards that Twitch realized he didn't find out -how- far. And so he's perhaps being a little paranoid, not even satisfied with just following Magnus...the little Laserbeak lookalike is practically perching on him at any opportunity. Another equally as large semi-truck follows in the wake of the blue car carrier. This one though is a massive oil tanker truck. The contents the tanker are unkown to most, save Colossus himself. Some speculate that it's filled with milk to feed the poor homeless kitties roaming the cold streets at night. Others say it's energon to refuel his friends should they get low. But the contents are the least of your worries, that is, compared to the large rocket launcher on top of the tank. It pivets around and fires off a disc shaped projectile into the wall infront of the black semi smahing it to pieces. "I make my own entrance.. Magnus" As the tanker truck rolls through the opening it transforms to the colossal robot, readying his sword as he shifts and changes. BOOM! The explosion marks the entrace of the bombastic battlin' Technobot Commander, Scattershot! He has made himself yet another hole, just so he can have a dramatic entrance of his own. "HONEY I'm HOOOOOOOOME!" he bellows, crashing through the wall after Ultra Magnus with his repeating acid-pellet rifle in one hand and a laser pistol in the other. "Let's MAUL these jokers!" Thunderwing stands atop a balcony in the laboratory, looking down at the arriving Autobots with impassioned optics. "Magnus!" he shouts loudly, his rich brown voice echoing throughout the building. "Welcome to my lair. I would advise you to not stare into the abyss, but it seems it has already stared into you. Did you choose this day to die, or was it simply a delightful convenience?" Raising his right arm, he fires on Magnus from his vantage point with his cyclone cannon. "DECEPTICONS! TEAR THEM APART!" You strike Ultra Magnus with Cyclone Cannon. As Magnus busts in like the cops during a hotel drug party, Pitchfork's headmounted tuning-fork vibrates. "Oh, crap, god. It's the car carrier, and his huntsmen, the salesbots," he murmurs under his breath. "Well, Thunderwing, let's hope this ends up like 'Revenge of the Space Mummy' and not like 'Space Mummy Apocalypse: The Space Mummy Dies Forever'." He aims at the second semi truck and fires with his Replica Megatron Pistol! Pitchfork strikes Colossus with Megatron Pistol - Green Laser. Dredge is surrounded by explosions and sighs. He honestly thought staying behind would save him the hassle of any real fighting. He coughs as the cloud of dust and debris surround him, and seeming unadmused, points his pistol over at the arriving magnus. "You really should learn to knock buddy.." Dredge misses Ultra Magnus with his laser attack. Scrapper has found himself some moderate cover behind an old protoype Pretender Shell that never worked and was abandoned. It'll work well enough for Scrapper to hide behind, however. Peeking out as the front wall blows open, Scrapper can see Ultra Magnus and other Autobots charge on through. "Not it on attacking Magnus," the Constructicon calls out. Some Autobot Cassettibot Scrapper's never seen before transforms along with Magnus, and a semi truck busts through with his own entrance. Scattershot, unsurprisingly, follows suit. With Autobots busting in from all directions, Scrapper can't just hide behind one thing for cover. Diving behind a laboratory counter, Scrapper fires a series of laser bolts towards that unknown Autobot Cassette. Scrapper strikes Twitch with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Twitch is totally not in his element. This much is certain. Or rather, it's not that he's not built to fight somewhat, nor that he hasn't got weapons. He's just never fired them before! He was supposed to be along with this for observational purposes as part of his time 'on probation' with the Autobots. Right? Right? The mechabird gives a loud squawk as he's taken off of Ultra Magnus' shoulder by Scrapper's shot, his fragile little frame hurtled back into a far wall where he crashes and slides to the floor. "U..ugh..." he finally manages, trying to clear out the cobwebs sorting through his mind, a forced reboot as he's just been shot for the first time. Slowly, he rights himself and launches into the air, soaring Laserbeak-like above the battle for a few seconds. "I...I can pull my weight!" He calls out oh so nervously, suddenly banking down and soaring past Scrapper's position, a stream of ballistic rounds chewing up the ground where he passes as they stitch their way towards the Constructicon. Twitch strikes Scrapper with Wing Cannons. Deftly outmaneuvering Dredge's laser beam with a simple twist, Magnus looks up towards Thunderwing... just in time to be BLASTED by a burst of high-powered air. Forced into a staffer from the blow, Magnus nonetheless continues to stand tall and proud, -glaring- up at Thunderwing. "You're just as noisy as the rest of them, huh? I didn't come here to talk with you, Thunderwing. So--" his plasma rifle whips forward and, with a thrum of energy, he squeezes the trigger, releasing a full-powered BEAM of plasma straight for Thunderwing to knock him clear off his perch. "-- apologies for cutting this a little bit -short-." Ultra Magnus strikes you with Plasma Rifle for 12 points of damage. The entrances are made, the Autobots are in place. Nightbeat smirks tightly to himself, having not charged right in the front door, he chose to work his way to the towering construct and find another way in, using the explosions and the erupting combat to cover him as he slips into the facility. He draws both of his pistols and surveys the situation as fire starts erupting from the Decepticons. He targets Dredge from his elevated position, ducking behind some cover as he opens fire on the Decepticon, intent on catching him completely off guard. Nightbeat strikes Dredge with Plasma Sniper Rifle - Half. "Dammit Magnus, I promised /I/ would spank Blunderwing inta submission!" Scattershot complains, standing framed in the glittering dust motes created by his thunderous entrance. "It ain't hardly as dramatic if YOU do it," he mutters. "Ah well. I kin just lie about it, tha's the Autobot way." The Technobot Commander finally notices Scrapper, and frowns. "YOU again!" he says. "Fine then! Don't waste yer time with that Deceptibird! Time fer ROUND TWO!" Lasers fly from his laser pistol. Pew pew pew. Scattershot strikes Scrapper with Laser Pistol. Many small green laser blasts collide into Colossus' chest plate armor as he transformed from his truck mode to robot mode. All they seem to do is just cause him an annoyance. He looks around taking in the expanse of the laboratory, and all the Decepticons and where they are located. Most especially he takes note of the one whom fired upon him. "Magnus.. should one of us make for.." he cuts off his thoughts prematurely. "By Prime forget about it.. I'll deal with it after this." He draws his flamberge sword out and drags the tip along the ground as he makes his way toward the robot who shot at him. But instead of swinging his sword, he balls up his other hand and swings his mighty fist out. Colossus misses Pitchfork with his Large Black Fist attack. Twitch rockets past Scrapper's position and whines to Scattershot. "I'm NOT a Decepticon!" "When did Laserbeak get here? Or maybe that's his brother, Lazorbeak? Or maybe Buzzclaw, his twin sister," Pitchfork says as he observes Twitch. Taking his eyes away from the bird, Pitchfork ducks Colossus' fist and sidesteps. A pink blade, glowing with energy, springs out of his left wrist and replaces the hand, with which he slashes at Colossus' arm. "Motormaster? Why are you fighting with the Autobots? I'm confused." Pitchfork strikes Colossus with Wrist Blade. Scrapper kneels behind the laboratory counter and hears the sound of Twitch hitting first the wall and then the ground. He chuckles in a good natured manner, enjoying that. "Sounds like you don't have a lot of weight to carry... I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your name." Scrapper peeks up again and takes another shot at Twitch, but the mech is already past his position, letting loose with a stream of bullets. They hit the floor in front of Scrapper, tear into the counter, and then into the Constructicon himself. The bullets deflect off his chest, leaving several dents here and there. Annoyed, Scrapper scoffs, "I'm just going to go ahead and call you 'artwork', then." He lines up for a second shot against Twitch, but hears Scattershot yelling about something. "Deceptibird? What?" He squints at Twitch, but doesn't recognize him as a Decepticon. Sure Twitch looks kind of like one, but Scrapper can tell the difference between the various Decepti-Cassettes. He doesn't have much time to look, however, before Scrapper receives more shots coming his way. Knocked to the ground, the Constructicon begins complaining about the odds. "Any help against Scattershot?" he calls out before firing a quick blast back at the Technobot. Scrapper strikes Scattershot with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. Galvatron says, "The enemy is in range. Pretenders, engage your opposite numbers and pin them down. Fusillade, you and I will handle the other Autobots." Dredge misses Magnus due to his deft manuvering..for a large bot anyhow, and dodges to the left, only to be shot in the chest from somewhere up aboe. Covering his wound with his pistol, he grunts "Damn, and this is a new paintjob too!" He then makes a run for Ultra Magnus, holding his gun in his hand over his wound as he swings his giant shovel hand towards the Autobot Commander. "Batter up Magnus!" Dredge strikes Ultra Magnus with punch. Thunderwing grunts slightly as Magnus blasts him, some of the railings falling away. But he still stands atop the balcony, tall and proud. "I did this Magnus, with my own two hands. I raised this pitiful mudball to the heights of technology and beyond. I molded it all, the metal, the earth, the plantlife, even the /bodies/ of the dead into my own image. In this place, I am unto a GOD." Suddenly, he leaps off into the air, spinning and transforming as he does so, flying straight for Magnus. "I will show you the fate of those who CROSS a god!" You strike Ultra Magnus with ram. Colossus accepts the slash on his arm without much complaint. It hurt, biting into his arm, but he's no worse for wear from it. What does hurt is this 'Con robot before him calling him a grotesque name. "I am NOT Motormaster!!", Colossus bellows out. "I have fought him, and he looks NOTHING like me!!" His feelings you can tell are now hurt, and that's not a good thing. He looks around at the others hoping for support with his proclamation, but none seem to be forthcoming. Heaving a sigh, he lifts his leg and kicks out aiming for his opponent's mid-section. Colossus strikes Pitchfork with Big Black Boot. "Ya want help? I'm flattered!" Scattershot laughs, but staggers back a step as the laser tears into his shoulder armor, leaving a deep gouge. He pokes a finger into the gouge, then turns to glower at Scrapper. "Man, I JUST got that fixed! Now Peacekeeper's gonna yell at me again, an' it's SUCH a hassle t'turn off my audials when she starts in!" The Technobot Commander stalks forward, raising the opposite hand and its repeating acid-pellet rifle. He squeezes the trigger, firing off a long stream of clacking corrosive doom. "Good thing ya DON'T have backup! Remember what I did with yer LAST partner? Haw!" Scattershot misses Scrapper with his Automatic Acid-Pellet Rifle attack. Shovel dents against Ultra Magnus' frame, but hardly seems to deter the City Commander from his task. "I don't have -time- to deal with you!" Pushing Dredge's shovel hand -away-, Magnus is left unfortunately open for Thunderwing's sudden RAM. Metal crushes inward, made malleable by the Decepticon's impact. Launched through the air, Magnus maintains a FIRM grip on Thunderwing, one hand lifting into the air. "If this is all a GOD can muster, Thunderwing... then I have to say I'm LESS than impressed!" And from there, Magnus seeks to PUNCH the nose of Thunderwing's jet mode, to send him off course and lead him veering into the ground nearby. "HMPH!" Ultra Magnus strikes you with Overhead Swing! for 14 points of damage. Twitch suddenly remembers that he's supposed to be staying close to Ultra Magnus. "Ack! This thing around my neck could have blown up!" Maybe Red Alert was totally lying about the explosive qualities of the collar, but the high strung mechabird isn't about to be taking any chances with -that- now is he? He banks back from Scrapper, smoke still rising from his gun barrels as he sees the City Commander being teamed up on. "I should...I should do something." He frets, trying to line up a shot as he stafes Thunderwing's position, bolts streaming from his optics as he tries to put his limited arsenal to use. Twitch strikes you with Optic Laser Autofire for 10 points of damage. Nightbeat grins a little bit, one score... he scrambles along the elevated ledge, flicking his gaze over the confrontation below and looking for another opportunity. It seems from his perspective that having TWO Decepticons fighting Magnus would create a mismatch, so his focus remains on dredge as he levels the guns once more, trusting his marksmens eye and the chance that he'll remain concealed for a few more minutes before someone gets tired of his sniping. Nightbeat strikes Dredge with Photon Pistols - Full. Thrust is confused. He asks, "Is Octopus the opposite of Shark?" Galvatron says, "Close enough, Thrust." Grunting and flying backwards, Pitchfork clutches his gut as he's kicked. The glass of his cockpit shatters, and he's left in a crouched position with his free hand (no longer a blade) on the floor for support. "Motormaster..." he grunts, "Your disguise isn't fooling anyone." The air around his head wavers as his tuning fork powers up, and sends a blast of femmey (ansi(fhy, multi)]colored circles at Colossus... his (ansi(hR, SONIC ATTACK!] Pitchfork strikes Colossus with SONIC ATTACK!!. Dredge Grins big as his shovel connects with the City Commander's armor, but is then pushed back by Magnus, falling on his aft and sliding across his floor only to be strafed by the tiny cassete bird. "It's just gonna be one of those days" he mumbles as he gets up, poking the dents in his chestplate from the bird and the hole caused by what seems to be a rifle round. "We'll now, I think it's time to..GET TO WORK! Dredge transforms into his large Steam Shovel mode, swinging his shovel-bucket at the flying little cassete bird. Dredge misses Twitch with his slap attack. Scrapper mutters under his breath about Scattershot's taunts. "Peacekeeper's going to yell at you? Good! It's what you deserve!" Standing up behind the counter he was hiding behind, Scrapper charges towards Scattershot in a mad Constructi-berserker fashion, shouting some incoherent battlecry. Making a nifty little move to sidestep the stream of corrosive whatever-it-was, Scrapper begins slamming his fists into Scattershot, trying to force the Technobot back and get him off balance. "'Last partner'?! he demands even as he brawls. Scrapper strikes Scattershot with Pulverize. Geo says, "Fusillade, are you available?" Thunderwing is knocked back by the twosome of Magnus and Twitch. "Nnn Decepticons, kill that vile bird, he is an annoyance!" He straightens himself from the attack, sparking slightly. "You speak well Magnus, but your mind is weak and feeble. You follow the Autobot code of passiveness. You use my technology against me, but you do not /care/ where it comes from or how it was made. This is why you will ultimately fail. This is why I am the master, and you will fall before me in penance!" He lunges for Magnus, powerful hands looking to grapple with his. Ultra Magnus evades your Crush attack. Mother Goose Fusillade oofs, with the sound of explosions behind her. "I'm available at the Nogginburg factories on Nebulos." Twitch's optics grow like a couple of saucers as he hears Thunderwing's orders. "...WHAT!?" He exclaims, suddenly taking a sharp evasive jink to one side to avoid Dredge's flailing shovel arm. Cue spaz attack. He -was- doing well up until he started getting alot more attention than he was expecting. "AHHHHHGH! No wait, let's talk about this! I'm not worth it, really!" A sudden barrel roll takes him up near the roof as he rolls over and comes back again, single shots lancing out from his optics back at Dredge again like someone waving a stick trying to keep back a rabid dog. "Stay away stay away!" Twitch strikes Dredge with Optic Laser Single Fire. Geo says, "Right. I... don't believe that I can get to Nebulos from Earth. When you get back, I have something I would like to go over you." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Very well!" Nightbeat's charmed existence continues. His optics sweeping around as the 'Decepticon' tape gets clobbered, "Hmm... I wonder what it'll take to draw some attention this way." he murmurs to himself, sprawling a bit as he tucks his pistols away and draws his rifle. He unfolds the scope and locks the stock into place, peering through to sight upon the target he'd been tormenting to this point. He flicks his thumb to release the safety and prime a plasma round... "Time to play dirty." he murmurs, trying to track Dredge's movements and pull off a head shot. Nightbeat strikes Dredge with Plasma Sniper Rifle - Full. "NO ONE deserves that!" Scattershot cries. "You don't UNDERSTAND," he sighs, charging forward to meet Scrapper's attack. But he's not fast enough to parry the titanic blows! "GN! GK!" he grunts as the fists slam home, denting his proud robot chest. After the initial round of beatings from the Constructicommander, Scattershot rallies. The Technobot reaches out for Scrapper's shoulder, aiming to pull him in for a devastating headbutt. "Time t'use my HEAD like they're always tellin' me!" Scattershot strikes Scrapper with Hook, Line, and STINKER!. Scrapper says, "I've taken too much damage. I'm going to have to fall back." Colossus is wracked as the sonic pulses are emitted from the antenna on top of his opponent's head. They course over his body shaking him to the core of his being. The front of his chest where his truck's grill is bends and contorts in on itself, and his glass windows located above shatter also - glass exploding everywhere. He falls to the ground in pain, but as the sonic waves dissipate the colossal black robot is able to slowly recover and get to his feet. "For, the.. last time. I AM NOT MOTORMASTER!! You wittless.. you.. you.. what's your name again?" He grips his sword more tightly. "Whatever it is.. I don't care. Come to me when you have fought as long as I have. Then maybe I'll care. But not today." Standing fully up he raises his sword blade and swings out in a wide arc trying to slice his foe in twain. Colossus strikes Pitchfork with Flamberge of Fury. "However they wewre made, whatever the cost... it all ends here, Thunderwing. -Today-." As Thunderwing lunges forward, Magnus leaps -backwards-, just barely outmaneuvering the Decepticon. "But if you think you're such a greater intellectual mind... please, enlighten me. Enlighten all of us." As Magnus speaks, his left hand clenches, swinging forward with all his might to deliver a devestating left hook towards Thunderwing's jaw. "If not, then just -stop talking-!" You evade Ultra Magnus's Shut Yo' Mouth! attack. Thunderwing says, "Permission denied Scrapper. You will fight and /die/ by my side if needs be" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "OOH wee, Thunderwing. You just di'int." Galvatron says, "Overruled. Scrapper, do as you see fit." Scrapper says, "Thank you, mighty Galvatron." Astrotrain says, "I see Thunderwing's makin friends as usual." "If it causes you pain, Scattershot, then I understand well enough!" Scrapper shouts in between his flurry of punches. Just when the engineer thinks he might be getting the upper hand, Scattershot breaks his stride, grabbing him and nailing him with a devastating headbutt that sends the Constructicon sprawling to the ground with a crumpled chest. "One of these days you're going to get stomped by a gigantic green high-heeled foot, Scattershot..." Scrapper mutters as he initially crawls, and then runs. "...and when that day comes, I'm going to laugh at you so hard!" Scrapper makes a break for the emergency back exit. Because all supervillains have escape routes. Scrapper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Nightbeat, Scattershot, Twitch, Colossus, Ultra Magnus, Pitchfork, Thunderwing. Sliced, but not in Twain (or clemens har har har), Pitchfork clutches his midsection, which now gushes out energon liberally. "God... the Autobots must have given you... special training... because for a Stunticon, you're sure... putting up a fight..." He gasps, again raising his Megatron Pistol. He switches the setting and fires at the larger robot again and again, using his free hand to keep his robo-entrails inside of his beautiful body. "This is just like the showdown at the end of 'Ghastly Dudes on Smog Planet 3: Revenge of the Cannon Babes.'" Pitchfork strikes Colossus with Megatron Pistol - Red Laser. Dredge is shot ONCE AGAIN, suprise surprise, and flips over, his caterpiller tracks spinning in the air as his bucket arm moves side to side, scrapping along the floor. "That damn bird has a cannon or something!" Wasting no time he transformers, likes to one side and then the other, and runs for his little neon green life. Dredge begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Nightbeat, Scattershot, Twitch, Colossus, Ultra Magnus, Pitchfork, Scrapper, Thunderwing. Colossus is wracked as the sonic pulses are emitted from the antenna on top of his opponent's head. They course over his body shaking him to the core of his being. The front of his chest where his truck's grill is bends and contorts in on itself, and his glass windows located above shatter also - glass exploding everywhere. He falls to the ground in pain, but as the sonic waves dissipate the colossal black robot is able to slowly recover and get to his feet. "For, the.. last time. I AM NOT MOTORMASTER!! You wittless.. you.. you.. what's your name again?" He grips his sword more tightly. "Whatever it is.. I don't care. Come to me when you have fought as long as I have. Then maybe I'll care. But not today." Standing fully up he raises his sword blade and swings out in a wide arc trying to slice his foe in twain. Dredge leaves a flouresenct trail of fluid behind as well, hoping someone will at least slip on it and die a horrible death. Pitchfork says, "Motormaster's gotten tougher since he became an Autobot, Galvatron, but I'll crush him!" Thunderwing looks very angry as his 'guards' start retreating almost immediately. "Fools!" he cries. "Cowards. Return or I will crush you!" Optics fixed on Magnus, he swings his energy axe towards Magnus, intent on cleaving the Autobot in half. "You will rue the day you ever dared to stand against me!" Ultra Magnus evades your Wrist Blades attack. "Runnin' already?!" Scattershot hollers, sounding distinctly disappointed. "But we're jus' gettin' warmed up!" He frowns, then shakes his head. "On that day you'll find Devastator' gettin' his ass calculated to th'pit an' back by a giant robo-nerd! MARK MY WORDS! GIANT! ROBO! NERD!" He fires off a blast from his shoulder cannons, but not at the retreating Constructicon... his attention has shifted! "CHUNDERWING!" he howls, diving towards the Decepticon scientist. "I gave my WORD that I'd SMASH ya! Time t'make good on it!" Scattershot clasps his fists together, driving towards Thunderwing's head with a double axe handle. Scattershot strikes you with Double Axe-Handle for 11 points of damage. Nightbeat seems quite satisfied with the outcome, watching two of the defenders routed already. He safeties his weapon, tucking it away and latching it into place on his back, << Magnus, two units are routed, a third doesn't look to be faring well against Colossus. Do you require supporting fire against Thunderwing? >> he belly crawls forward and watches the encounter, thinking that this is already a rout. He narrows his optics, enhancing magnification for a moment as he turns his attention to the rest of the facility, "Hmm... maybe there's something in there that's just a little too volatile." he murmurs softly as Scattershot provides cover he transmits to Magnus, << Nevermind, Scattershot's on him. >> Thunderwing says, "Galvatron, your troops are all useless cowards! Save for Pitchfork" Twitch banks back once more as he sees Dredge retreating from the fight. He isn't the type to shoot someone in the back. He hasn't had the chance to become jaded enough or infuriated enough with Decepticon actions to get -that- piped up. "Th...they're breaking off!" he calls out happily, like he can't believe it. He quickly soars back to check on Magnus, loathe to get too far away from the City Commander, but finds in the melee he can't get a clear shot. Astrotrain says, "So yer talkin bout yerself too, eh?" Astrotrain snickers like Muttley. Galvatron says, "You simply lack tactical experience, Thunderwing. Stick to your experiments, if leading troops was your forte I would have already ordered you to do it." Thunderwing says, "Pff, I hardly think a pair of construction mechs constitute troops" Colossus is about to step forward to finish his handy work.. the blade of his sword biting, gnawing, twisting deeply into his opponent. But his foe must still have courage and strength to retaliate as he is again shot at. This time though the laser blasts are red instead of green. And the color difference must mean they are stronger, because they definately do feel it. The blasts connect and hit him in the thigh area of his legs sending him tumbling backwards on unsure footing. "Again with calling me by that foolhardy Stunticon name.. If you think I am him, then him I will be! Bow before me you insulant worm!" The large Autobot gets to his feet and pulls out his own twin-barreled gun and starts shooting.. at his oppponent. Many, many, many.. shots hoping one or all will hit. Colossus strikes Pitchfork with Laser Blast Assault. Galvatron says, "One goes to war with the Constructicon one has, not the Devastator one wishes one had." Leaping -back- and away from Thunderwing just before the Decepticon can slice into him with that deadly blade. "It's over, Thunderwing. Your perverse experiments are at an end, and your control over Nebulos is defunct. We're taking over this lab, shutting you down... and YOU... are coming with ME." As Scattershot lashes out, Magnus levels his plasma rifle at Thunderwing, firing off a single, weak shot towards the Decepticon's knees -- meant to incapacitate him, rather than outright injure him grievously. "Time you manned up and gave it up, Thunderwing. There's no chance for you now." You evade Ultra Magnus's Plasma Rifle attack. Thunderwing says, "In that case my lord, I shall go to WAR" Being lasered, Pitchfork drops his Megatron pistol for a second and shields his face. His arms are peppered by the blasts, and they crack and smoke with the impacts. "I won't bow... to anyone Autobot... who's not... an American citizen, Motormaster!" Using his sweet thruster-boots, he dashes at Colossus and leaps up, trying to POP HIM IN THE NOSE! Pitchfork strikes Colossus with punch. "We were there in the dark spaces of Nebulos" Thunderwing croons, leaping back from Magnus's attack, powered more by malace than anything else as of yet. "We harvested the cream of the Nebulon species, we smelted their dead into biomass and used them to construct weapons of ultimate terror. You see Magnus, I have made /you/ a war criminal, you have perverted the very thing you Autobots hold sacred. I have won on that account, and I shall win here!" He transforms again, engines blasting as he heads towards the gigantic covered object towards the far wall. Shifting into robot mode, he stands atop it, starting the Autobots down. "I shall crush you with my bare hands, I shall rend your armour from your body, I shall show you the TRUE power of a living GOD!" And with that... he vanishes, entering the armor! Thunder Armor has arrived. Bursting in through the door, the winged warrior Redshift arrives! Fashionably late, but he makes up for it by being armed to the teeth; His optics blaze with laser light, his shoulders are adorned with multi-barreled machine guns, and he clutches both of his larger firearms in his hands. One a sleek-looking gauss rife, and the other a missile launcher loaded with a full compelment of warheads. A grungy bandana is tied around his head, and he looks ready for a fight. Nightbeat jumps down from his perch as he radios Twitch and starts trying to work his way deeper into the lab, he transmits directly to the tape bird << We need to find anything at all that appears to hold critical data, as well as any critical power sources... once we've located 'em, we need to tap into the database and get as much information as we can before blowing the power sources. >> he's moving quickly as he speaks, and it's almost missed what Thunderwing is doing, "Oh smeg..." he mutters, << Change of plans, Twitch, Magnus can't handle that thing alone. We need to try and get at it's weak points - joints, low armor spots in the limbs... we need to even the playing field. Think you're up for it? >> Nightbeat strikes you with Photon Pistols - Full for 9 points of damage. "Euugh," Scattershot says in digust, watching Thunderwing mate with his armor. "Git a ROOM, y'freak," he growls, swapping his left hand for a glowing chainsaw. Scattershot advances, slashing the rotating blade in lazy arcs towards the armor's chest. "Let's see how ya like bein' MULCHED yerself, Thunderbling!" Scattershot strikes you with Energy Chainsaw for 16 points of damage. "What-- you--" Ultra Magnus looks upwards at Thunderwing as he soars, at a loss for words at the revelation he has given. "These shells... you've made them from -people-?" For a moment, Ultra Magnus looks horrified, blue optics staring uncomprehendingly towards Thunderwing. And then... they narrow. -Considerably-. "Thunderwing... you are NOT getting away with this!" But the City Commander's words come just as Redshift explodes into the scene, and just as Thunderwing disappears within the enshrouded armor. Magnus blinks, before he thrusts a finger towards the massive, hidden construct. "Nightbeat! Scattershot! Whatever that thing is... strike it down, now!" As he speaks, Magnus unleashes a volley of low-powered plasma bursts at the thing, attempting to stop it before Thunderwing can activate the armor. Ultra Magnus strikes you with Plasma Rifle for 10 points of damage. Colossus staggers back from the blow. His slow reactions let him get clocked in the face - not directly in the nose, but still in the face. A crack appears alongside his framed mouth and little pieces of armor break off. "So now I'm back to being an Autobot, is it? Well.. whatever you call me.. you and your kind will still be the scum of the universe. But that was quite a good punch you got. Let me return the favor." Colossus misses Pitchfork with his Large Black Fist attack. Twitch banks back after Nightbeat, landing on his shoulder with a faint *TINK* of metal on metal. "Okay...okay, I think I can do that. I can interface with...WAUUUGH WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Yep, he's seen Thunderwing's new toy being unveiled, and he almost falls off of Nightbeat's shoulder int he process. Nevertheless, as the other Autobot says what they have to do, he struggles to control himself, hunkering down and prepping his wing guns once more. "O...okay. I'll try!" And even as Nightbeat fires, the mechabird fires from his shoulder as well, spraying high velocity rounds from the weapons. Twitch strikes you with Wing Cannons for 12 points of damage. Thunderwing says, "NNnn" Slowly but surely, the armour at the far side of the room comes to life. A massive contraption, grey and green, covered in cloth and metal sheeting, it groans audiably as the Autobots shots start to pepper it. And with those blasts, and a movement of a huge gauntleted fist, the coverings come away to reveal the Thunder Armor, Thunderwing's final project. The optics on the armour blaze into life, a hot red as the face turns into a rictus of malice, slightly pained if anything. "Now Magnus... Now we shall see who will stand and who will fall!" With slow, ponderous steps the armour walks forwards, ripping scaffolds and moorings from the wall. The right arm raises, to reveal a gigantic cannon. "Time... to die Autobots!" he emits, before a wave of plasma blasts from it. Thunder Armor unleashes its area_ranged attack on Ultra Magnus, Twitch, Colossus, Nightbeat and Scattershot, striking Ultra Magnus, Colossus, Scattershot and Nightbeat. Redshift is a little miffed that his entrance has apparantly gone unnoticed by the Autobots... Although their attention /does/ seem to be focused on the huge armored construct. His bright red optics quickly scan the area for targets... Magnus and Scattershot are a bit out of Redshift's league, although Blueshift had encountered the city commander face to face a few times before. For now, Redshift settles on Nightbeat, although he doesn't actually know that particular Autobot by name. Leaping into the fray with guns akimbo, Redshift opens fire just after Thunderwing does, adding a spray of machine gun bullets to the waves of plasma energy. Redshift misses Nightbeat with his Machine Guns attack. Ducking under Colossus' punch, Pitchfork again uses his jet boots to propel himself backwards and out of the way bigger Autobot's reach. He aims the Vintage Null Rays mounted on his arms and fires three shots from each, not even bothering to say anything. He looks frazzled. Pitchfork strikes Colossus with his Vintage Null Ray attack. Twitch's optics widen suddenly as a whole lot of firepower is about to fill the room. "Look out!" he calls out. Thank you, Captain Obvious. A moment later, he takes to the air, taking evasive action. By some miracle, he's the only one who avoids getting tagged amidst all the firepower, as much from his sudden evasive maneuvers as the very nature of his twitchy flight paths. "AHHHHHH!" He freaks out, bullets and energy bolts impactingthe wall and ceiling around him as he goes ballistic, somehow coming through it unscathed. "I...I'm alive! I made it! I gotta do something!" With that, he banks down and goes STRAIGHT for THunderwing, perhaps his success putting a little false bravado in him as he launches himself at the face of Thunderwing's armor. He's like Pitri the pterodactyl throwing himself at Sharptooth's face. "Eeyaaaaahgh!" Twitch strikes you with claw for 1 points of damage. Nightbeat's shots strike home, but any celebration is short-lived. The assault from the massive construct slams into his chest, sending him slamming backwards and tumbling just out of the range of Redshift's attack. Of course, that doesn't mean the Detective -missed- the attack, "You're a dirty one aincha 'con..." he mutters, his attention turning fully to the newly arrived Redshift. If that one isn't dealt with, the Autobot attentions can't focus fully on Thunderwing... that means it's HIS job to run Redshift off, "You're leaving." he barks, firing several rounds from his pistols as he gets back to his feet, running towards him as he does. Nightbeat strikes Redshift with Photon Pistols - Half. Thunderwing says, "Decepticons, a... a new generation of WAR has begun!" "Alright Blundersting, I've had enough'a yer shenanigans!" Scattershot roars, as the cannon blast slams into him. Gritting his teeth, he stares hard at the abomination. "Ya ASKED fer this, remember that!" Scattershot transforms. Not into his space jet mode, but into his Scary Big Gun On Legs mode. There is a whining as the systems come online. The radar begins to spin. And the main cannon slowly, slowly begins to swivel towards Thunderwing's armor. It might take a while to get there, though. Say, a whole round. Galvatron says, "I hope this means you are successful, Thunderwing. I am not in a mood for idle outbursts of self-aggrandizement." Thunderwing says, "Hnn beyond my wildest dreams Galvatron. As you will see shortly." Plasma burns into Magnus' heavy armor plating as he is blasted backwards by the force of the assault. Stumbling backwards and slamming a hand into a nearby wall, Ultra Magnus grits his teeth, leveling a firm gaze upon Thunderwing. "What is that thing..." he mutters to himself, staring at the immense Shell. "THUNDERWING!" Just as soon as he speaks, Magnus focuses himself, lifting up a massive chunk of debris from the blown out walls. "I don't care -WHAT- you think you are... I'm taking you down, all the same!" And from there, he FLINGS that massive chunk of debris like a makeshift missile, aiming it straight for the armor's massive head. Ultra Magnus strikes you with DEBRIS MISSILE for 12 points of damage. Geo says, "When do I get my giant mechanized dinosaur to drive?!" The pretender armor does a lot of damage to the unsuspecting Colossus. There he was, fighting a good fight with his opponent, when all of the sudden plasma blasts rain down from above. The blasts singe and burn his body and send him sprawling to the ground in pain. And to add insult to injury he gets hit with some dort of attack to paralyze his circuitry. The poor Autobot lays there sprawled on the ground unable to move. "Me? I might have a polished exterior, but underneath... I'm the DIRTIEST." Redshift replies with a grin, "And I'm just getting started!" Of course, as usual, the shiny red 'con is too busy bragging to pay attention to Nightbeat, and he can't evade all of the pistol rounds headed his way. A few strike home, searing away his ruby red paint and leaving a few smoldering pits in Redshift's armor. "Ok, now it's my turn!" Redshift's optics flare briefly, and then fire off a pair of bright red beams of laser energy. Taking a moment to put more pressure on his gaping wound and pick up his Megatron pistol, Pitchfork takes aim with she stock against his shoulder. Calmly, he points and clicks the trigger three times. "Motormaster, you look more like Mac Law in issue 331 of 'Mac Law Magazine'. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He checks the ammo level on his pistol and frowns. Pitchfork strikes Colossus with Megatron Pistol - Blue Laser. Nightbeat's armor sparks with the impacts from the optic beams as he approaches the Decepticon, he tucks the pistols into his holsters, lowering his shoulder and clutching his fists together as he growls, "You chose the wrong party to crash, prettyboy." he arcs his fists upwards together, seeking to hammer Redshift and take him right off of his feet, getting up close and personal even as all hell breaks loose behind him. Thunderwing's armor could well turn the tide of this assault, just when it had looked so promising... "Forged in the fires of a dwarf star" the armour emits, the voice unmistakably that of Thunderwings as it strides forwards, towards Magnus. Now it doesn't seem to care about any of the equipment around him, just the Autobots. "The cream of the genetic crop of the entire universe, taken and harvested for /my/ purpose." A huge fist slowly rises. "I am a GOD Autobot, you will fear me. In my gaze, your very BODY will be on fire!" As he says this, a blinding beam from the armour's optics lances out towards Magnus, to try to catch the Autobot in its crimson embrace. "BURN FOR ME!" You strike Ultra Magnus with drain. Nightbeat's armor sparks with the impacts from the optic beams as he approaches the Decepticon, he tucks the pistols into his holsters, lowering his shoulder and clutching his fists together as he growls, "You chose the wrong party to crash, prettyboy." he arcs his fists upwards together, seeking to hammer Redshift and take him right off of his feet, getting up close and personal even as all hell breaks loose behind him. Thunderwing's armor could well turn the tide of this assault, just when it had looked so promising... << Magnus, can we take that thing down without support? >> Nightbeat strikes Redshift with punch. Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Decepticons, status." Pitchfork says, "Motormaster's giving me a hassle, but I think he's about dead." "Hey, Thunderwig!" Scattershot emits from his speakers. The cannon splits open, inner weapon revving into live. The cannon begins to spark and tremble from the unimaginable forces it's holding back. There is a spatial distortion rippling the air around it. "BURN THIS!" There is a scream as the cannon fires. It's not from the cannon itself, which lets loose with a manly KRAK-THOOOOM!, and it's not from Scattershot, who is laughing. No, it's from the millions of atoms being annihilated by the all-destroying power of Scattershot's cannon. You evade Weapons Platform 's 700 Megavolt Pulse Cannon attack. Thunderwing says, "You dare to presume to order /me/ Fusillade? Nnn... perhaps your lesson shall come sooner..." Astrotrain says, "..." Astrotrain says, "Hey Thunderwing. How ya feelin?" Galvatron says, "I hope that I have turned the tide of battle. Thunderwing, report!" Thunderwing fills the channel with a deep, rich laughing. "Oh Galvatron, your battle is but a speck, a stitch in the true tapestry of the galaxy Colossus is wracked by more laser blast shots as he lays prone on the ground. He is able to see that this time the blasts are blue. What this means he doesn't know as he has lost feeling in his body for the moment. Eventually after the blasts hit he numbing sensation of his circuits begins to fade and he is able to move. He gets to his feet shaking unsteadily. Turning around he seems to be fuming with anger.. and embarressment of the whole encounter so far. The large robot transforms into his truck mode.. and takes aim with the launcher on top of his tanker.. and fires away. Colossus misses Pitchfork with his Round Mini-Missile attack. Springing forward, Magnus prepares to meet the massive armor halfway, optics flaring with defiance. "You're no -god-, Thunderwing. You're just a MADMAN who's too far gone to re--AAAAAAAAARGH!" Magnus lets out a sudden bellow as those burning beams crash into him, alighting his armor with flame and sapping not only from his systems, yet from his very source of -fuel-. "Gnnfaaugh!" Launched through the air, Magnus' smoking, melted body strikes a nearby wall with a sickening crunch, blue and red armor indenting into the thick metal. Yet, just as he impacts, he unleashes two brilliantly red missiles, soaring through the air as if on impulse towards that massive armor. << Gnnh-- it-- it isn't looking good, Nightbeat. Start pulling back, all of you! I'll -- ghhhh -- I'll provide cover fire!>> Ultra Magnus strikes you with Missiles for 22 points of damage. Astrotrain says, "Yer kiddin me..." Galvatron's voice has a definite warning tone to it. "Thunderwing, do not think to mock me. I have killed more formidable men for less offense." Outburst says, "Good... it'ssss... it's TIME." Twitch was almost in the way of those optic beams, and he abruptly quits flapping and thrashing at the head of Thunderwing's armor to get airborne once more. A quick blast of thrusterfire carries him clear as he watches the victim get hit once again and hurtled back. HIs optics go wide again, before he swoops back and lands next to Ultra Magnus' form. "You can't just stay here!" He protests, turning and firing another series of bolts from his optic lasers as his pathetically small body tries to cover Ultra Magnus' huge frame. You'll have to forgive him. He's new to this game really so doesn't know much about not following orders to the letter of the law. "C'mooooon let's get outta here togetehr!" You evade Twitch's Optic Laser Autofire attack. The punch from Nightbeat knocks Redshift back, denting his armor. He stumbles, and drops his gauss rifle. He scowls at Nightbeat while quickly retrieving the weapon, snatching it up off the floor, grabbing it by the barrel. "I crash whatever party I want to!" He replies, and without proper time to bring his rifle to bear, he swings the weapon towards Nightbeat's head instead. Redshift strikes Nightbeat with Rifle Butt. Thunderwing says, "In...n.. Indeed, Outburst" Pitchfork is interrupted from looking at the very stylish digital display on his Replica Megatron Pistol as he's shot at by some missiles. Pointing one hand with the pointer finger extended into the air, he jets upward to avoid them. From his high and mighty position, he darts downward and kicks at the truck's trailer as hard as he can, attempting to topple it with his full mass and velocity. "This totally worked in 'Who Dat Robot Ninja,'" he says to himself. Pitchfork strikes Kenworth W900 Truck with kick. Thunderwing's armoured form starts to slowly stride forwards towards Magnus, optics burning even brighter now, fists clenching. "Shall I show you, Magnus? Shall I show you my true power? Locked away for eons, mocked as a weak scientist, I built myself up into the Decepticon I am today. Part by part, piece by piece, I am my own creation. But it was not enough. This.. THIS is my true form. This is the true form of your annihilation!" He stops and then... the armour transforms! Shifting into the form of a huge spacecraft, it literally explodes out of the lab, smashing a hole in the roof and caving in the building, debris flying everywhere Thunder Armor unleashes its area_melee attack on Nightbeat, Twitch, Ultra Magnus, Colossus, Pitchfork and Redshift, striking Ultra Magnus, Colossus, Nightbeat, Twitch, Redshift and Pitchfork. Redshift says, "Are you trying to get me killed, Thunderwing?!" Astrotrain says, "Didn't we just go through this not long ago?" Thunderwing says, "Y.. you worm, you think your life is significant in the grand scheme of things? You are a nothing!" Astrotrain says, "...yep, we're going through it again." Thrust says, "I gotta pull out. This armour can't take what the Autobots are deailing." First hit by an energy blast, and then toppled by a bunch of girders melted together to look like a SWASTIKA, Pitchfork is nearly incinerated and pinned to the ground. His head, tuning fork and spaceglasses remain unharmed, however, and his head looks better than Starscream's head did even on the best of days. Truly, it's something you might (and do, if you can't evade my grasp attack, it's IC) fall in love with. Nightbeat is clobbered backwards from Redshift's attack, and from his position on his back all he can see is the slab of roof dropping. *CRASH* it lands right on top of him, and all is silent from the Detective after that. Twitch blinks as the building starts collapsing all around him. Here he was, trying to encourage Magnus to get moving with the rest, and now he's getting buried too. What's he going to do. Shield Ultra Magnus? Not bloody likely. "Eyyieeee!" He can be heard calling out even as rubble crunches down around him, some hefty chunks careening off of his body. "SLAG!" Scattershot roars as his beam goes wide, demolishing another wall of the lab. Also several acres of land outside. Oops. Then Thunderwing brings the house down, quite literally. "DOUBLE SLAG!" he roars, quickly transforming and diving out the hole he just made. Somehow, he manages to avoid getting crushed. "Dammit! Y'all okay?!" "No-- NO!" Ultra Magnus cries out as Thunderwing transforms. "He can't escape, we can't let him--guhnf!" And subsequently, Ultra Magnus is simply -buried- under a metric ton of rubble, girdies, metal and concrete all piling up on his massively armored body, leaving only a single, massive hand sticking out in the wake of the chaos and confusion. Redshift raises his arm to shield himself from the falling debris as Thunderwing destroys half the building. He manages to avoid the worst of the wreckage, and pulls himself free with some battered dents, but no broken limbs. He grumbles, and follows Thunderwing up through the ceiling after transforming. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Kenworth W900 Truck is kicked in his hindside.. well the tanker that makes up his trailer portion that could be considered his hindside. The trailer rocks back and forth precariously, but doesn't topple over - thankfully to Colossus. Words are lost to him. He doesn't know what to say anymore. But since the area in here is large, he lets his wheels do his talking for him. He revs his wheels and starts churning forward fully intent on ramming his opponent. But again surprise of all surprise.. the pretender armor upturns his plans. This time it is debris from the ceiling above falling on him. Large chunks of debris fall on his trailer smashing it and this time toppling it. While a large piece also falls on his motor section. The debris slows him down some, but he is still moving. "This is crazy!" he comments to himself, and continues driving towards the section of the wall that he smashed through earlier to get out of this scene before he's done in. Colossus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Spaceship , Red Spacecraft, Twitch. '''The battle continues outside in Showdown on Nebulos!